


Filling The Void

by Falgirz



Category: Bleach, Highschool DxD (Anime), Hunter X Hunter, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Confusing, Crossover, Cruelty, Dead People, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falgirz/pseuds/Falgirz
Summary: Things don't always happen the way you want, and the simplest and most disinterested action can change people's destiny forever. With nothing better to do and feeling empathy for that girl, I offered her my company and inadvertently ended up affecting the destiny of the world forever. If events will change even if I don't want to, then I will make sure they change for the better.
Kudos: 2





	Filling The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the third one is the expired one. I'm not sure if that's the way the saying goes, but it doesn't matter.
> 
> Any suggestion and opinion about the narration and story is welcome.
> 
> My main language is not English, so this story can contain many grammatical errors, gender errors and others. You are warned.

\-------

A sigh of relief escaped her lips, satisfied that she had finally finished the necessary cleaning in the living room of her home. Normally her mother and her sister would clean the room, with her helping if given the opportunity, but with her father being hospitalized due to an incident at work, her mother and sister had had less time to dedicate to housework, being in their busiest place working and studying, and visiting dad whenever they had the chance.

Her brother was the same case, most of the time was spent at school, practicing Kendo or visiting her father in hospital. Nanoha would be lying if she said that she was not bothered by the fact that she was unable to visit her father so often, or that the constant absence of her family did not cause her pain. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it, just shut up and cry silently at the feeling of loneliness and gave up that she was experiencing.

Since the incident, the house had become colder, more desolate, it was as if all the happiness and warmth that her home experienced, one day had suddenly decided to leave, leaving in place only a building where the sadness and cold of loneliness could be felt at every moment.

Her mother and brothers could smile as much as they wanted, they could pretend that everything was fine while they whispered calming words to her, that Dad would recover, that he would return home soon and everything would return to normal. However, Nanoha couldn't be fooled so easily, not when she herself was also trying to put on a mask of happiness, making sure not to show her sadness or how much the absence of her only family affected her. She made sure to wash her face after crying, so that her brothers would not notice the dry traces of tears on her cheeks, she made sure to always sleep after crying, so that her mother would not notice the swelling of her eyes after each cry. She made sure to always put a smile on her face and show a certain amount of joy, so that no one in her family cared about her mild depression.  
Nanoha made sure to suffer alone so that no one in her family cares more than they already are. It would be selfish and thoughtless of her to demand attention when her father was the one who needed him most.

Luckily the school was able to provide a temporary escape from her loneliness. Her peers' classes and gossip distracted her enough from her family's current emotional state. Unfortunately that only lasted a few hours before falling back into the cycle.

Today should be just like always, a pitiful day for her, cut off from her family because they had their own affairs to attend to and they would definitely put aside just to keep the youngest girl in the family company, but that was Something that Nanoha refused to do, she would not tell her family about her emotional state as this could cause problems in their daily routines and increase even more pressure on them by "neglecting" the younger member.

Her mother, and her brothers already had enough on his plate with dad at the hospital, she wouldn't add to that anymore.

Luckily for Nanoha today she would not follow the same routine as always. A classmate would visit her to complete a homework that one of her teachers gave the entire class, a history research paper, the subject in question was left to the choice of each team.

Nanoha would lie if she said she wasn't a bit happy with the recent development, basically her teacher had inadvertently given her the perfect opportunity to temporarily forget about her sadness, even if it was only for a few hours until her brothers' arrival. However, she had not forgotten the main reason for this meeting, so she would have to do her best to complete this teamwork perfectly and give a decent exposure to the rest of the class.

Nanoha moved her small eyes around the room, her lilac pupils looking for any trace of dirt and imperfections that she might have overlooked when cleaning, finding none Nanoha slightly puffed out her chest with pride and mentally congratulated herself on a job well done. With the room free of any materials that could ruin her work or slow her down, she could finally devote herself to making snacks and drinks for her partner.

Now that she thought about it, she knew absolutely nothing about the boy she was paired with, the only thing she knew was his name and that it was not very social. Whenever any other child approached him to invite him to play or start a talk about homework or some other topic, the boy simply rejected them or said he was not interested in chatting. Not to mention his strange choice of words in some conversations and the words in a foreign language that he sometimes muttered. Because of that he ended up being labeled by the other children as 'the weirdo in the classroom'.

This last thought made Nanoha frown, a little annoyed at how rude her classmates were when calling another boy that way. Nanoha had never had the opportunity to start a conversation with him, mainly because she had never had a real need to speak to him or had had the opportunity to introduce herself correctly. Sure, she had many opportunities, considering that he was evaded by others as if he were some kind of plague and therefore it would be easy to get close without any real inconvenience.

The more he thought about it, the more Nanoha realized how alone and apart from the others his partner, Sakai Yuudai, was. That was something that bothered her and that she felt that she had to do something to solve it, maybe she could become her friend? If she did, the other children in her classroom might decide to resume their efforts to become friends. She knew perfectly well how painful it is to be alone, and she refused to let another child go through the same experience.

With a determined mind and thinking of ways to get closer to his partner, Nanoha continued preparing the drink intended to quench their thirst when necessary and the snacks ... although the latter were actually cookies bought from a supermarket, but Nanoha was sure of that Sakai would like it, by pure chance she had seen him devour an entire package inside the classroom without being caught by the teacher.

_____

"Please come in Sakai-kun." Nanoha smiled gently as she stepped aside, giving her classmate enough room to pass. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds before finally entering with a conflicted look in his eyes. Maybe he was shy? Nanoha considered that possibility based on her poor social interaction with the other children in his class. "Oh, you can leave your shoes around here." Nanoha said belatedly when she saw him stepping inside with his shoes on, pointing to a place near the door where her own shoes were also. Sakai blinked in confusion, before an expression of understanding appeared on his face, he muttered a few words in that foreign language before complying with the request.

Nanoha guided him deeper right into the living room, at no time did Sakai utter a word and he silently followed her. They reached the living room and Nanoha pointed to the cushions on the floor near the small table where she planned to carry out the project. Sakai wasted no time and sat down, Nanoha decided to take a seat next to him and only then realized the backpack he was carrying.

Nanoha was about to tell him where he could leave he backpack, but was interrupted when Sakai dropped the backpack on the floor and started pulling out some notebooks and pencils and pens.

"I'm already ahead of the investigation." He spoke for first time, sounding a little tired. "I also made a draft of the topics under investigation and some additional notes that we could add. All you have to do is help me choose one of the topics, transcribe half of it on a poster board and memorize your part of the exhibition." He opened one of the notebooks and handed it to her, Nanoha took it and read the large amount of information he had written, something about the conolization of America, there were many terms and information that she did not know, and she did not remember that this would have been so detailed in classes . "For now focus on choosing one of the 4 topics I chose and memorizing as much information as you can. You can transcribe the information tomorrow, I would, but I'm sure the teacher will notice if I do everything on my own."

Nanoha heard it, but she was more focused on reading all the information written in the notebook, the 4 topics chosen by Sakai were diverse and with a lot of information, even so she noticed that there were some parentheses with the words (investigate later) , indicating that the information in the book was incomplete. Still it was enough to make a decent exposure.

But this was not what she was expecting.

If Sakai did all of the investigative work that brought down the teamwork goal, Nanoha couldn't accept that, she was basically doing the simpler part and allowing Sakai to do the rest on his own.

"This, Sakai-kun." She started, a little unsure of how to express her opinion on the matter.

"About the investigation."

"What happens?" He raised a curious eyebrow. "Did you plan to display another topic? If so then no problem, just tell me and I will take care of doing the research and the part that we will present."

"No, it's not about that, it's just ... Could we do the research together?"

She hoped he would accept, letting him do all the work would make her feel a little useless and like she was taking advantage of him. Not to mention that the temporary meetings would then end in 2-3 days, a time too fast considering they had a week to work on the project.

And if that happened then Nanoha would be forced to be home alone again, and that was not something she looked forward to.

"I think it would be faster if I did it." Sakai was quick in his response, his eyes for some reason avoiding her and he almost seemed nervous. "Don't be offended, but I've already worked with other kids and they always end up messing things up for one reason or another. Also, you probably prefer to quickly finish this project and take advantage of your free time."

The idea would sound tempting to any other child, leaving the heavy lifting to their partner and simply memorizing their part of the exhibit so that they could spend the remaining days doing anything else. Unfortunately for Sakai, Nanoha was not any other child, she would not give in easily especially when her main motivation was to spend as much time as possible busy.

"The teacher said that we should work as a team, what you ask me is the opposite of what he ordered."

"It would still be teamwork, as long as all you do is expose your part." Sakai replied quickly. "Besides, I work better alone and surely you prefer to go play with some of your friends or watch television." Sakai began to move his eyes around the room, as if searching for a way to escape. "By the way, where are your parents?"

Nanoha's entire conviction suddenly vanished. "Oh. Umm, mom is working and she won't be here until later." Nanoha started to speak, seeing no reason to hide it, still her words came out with a bit of insecurity. "And my brothers are at school."

Sakai raised an eyebrow. "And your father?"

Nanoha bit her lip at the question, she knew he hadn't done it maliciously, and that he was probably just buying time to think of an excuse to do all the work on his own, but that didn't make the question less painful.

"Dad had an accident at work and is in the hospital." Her words came out a little low, but they were still audible enough for Sakai to hear her.

"Oh I see." Nanoha didn't see him, but she was pretty sure he was grimacing. "So… are you home alone all day?" She nodded slowly and risked looking at him, hoping to find compassion or pity in his gaze. Neighbors gave her mother that kind of look when they found out. Her friends at school and her teachers also gave Nanoha that kind of look. It was normal for people to do it, it was a way of showing that they were sympathetic to some extent with the pain they were going through, Nanoha never saw anything wrong with that action, and she never would, but she would be lying if she said it didn't bother her a bit be looked at the same way every time the subject was mentioned.

So it was a little disconcerting for her to see an expression of confusion and slight annoyance on Sakai's face. Nanoha blinked, confused as to whether she was seeing well or had said something bad that caused that kind of reaction.

Finally Sakai closed his eyes and sighed, the way he did it made him seem resigned to some kind of punishment. "Damn my bleeding heart." He murmured, before opening his green eyes and looking at her. "Well, choose the topic you want and then we can agree on what to do tomorrow."

That… it was too easy, Nanoha hoped he would refuse, not that he would accept so easily, is it because of what she said? Nanoha couldn't help but feel a little pissed about it.

"Why do you make that face?" Sakai asked, genuinely confused.

Nanoha bit her lip, she was very tempted to ask him if he only accepted out of pity for her, but she didn't want to risk angering him if she did. Still, that he simply agreed with her just out of pity felt bad, so then, she asked.

"I don't like the idea of leaving a child as young as you alone, it's not good for self esteem."

Nanoha blinked. "But we are the same age."

Sakai snorted, looking amused for some reason. "Maybe, but I'm more mature mentally." His gaze quickly changed from amused to one of nostalgia, no, that was wrong, it was something more like sadness, as if he was remembering something painful. "Besides, I know how painful it is to be alone." Their words came out in a low voice, if it hadn't been for the absolute silence of being alone the 2 of them at home, Nanoha probably would have missed it.

Nanoha's eyes widened in surprise, suddenly she began to realize something. Sakai was always alone, never in the entire school year had she seen him interact with someone else. He always stayed away from other children, and a few months ago he began to be avoided by children in the same class. Always alone, with no friends to talk to or enjoy his time at school, even when the teachers tried to get him to join the class, Sakai never really tried.

He also suffered alone, perhaps even more than herself.

And the most important of all.

"Besides, I know how painful it is to be alone."

Sakai understood.

Any doubts Nanoha had vanished, her former discomfort and sadness were put aside as she realized the same feeling of loneliness her classmate was going through. It was stupid of her not to have noticed before, to have ignored him when he needed company most.

But not anymore.

"Sakai Yuudai." Nanoha spoke, her lilac eyes looking directly at Sakai's green orbs. Determination shone in her gaze, and deep inside his being Sakai felt he had screwed up. "From now on you and I will be friends."


End file.
